Cuando los cerezos florezcan
by Sandra-Uchiha-13
Summary: Sakura ya se había olvidado de él, hasta que un día Sasuke vuelve a Konoha, con la intención de seguir entrenando para derrotar a su hermano. ¿Volverá a caer Sakura en los encantos del Uchiha? SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen.
1. OLVIDO

¡Buenas! Me presento, ejem, ejem xD. Me llamo Sandra tengo 13 años soy de España y este es mi primer fic de Naruto -!! Espero que os guste mucho, jeje, porque llevo planeándole desde hace tiempo. Este fic trata sobre amor. Las parejas serán: Sasusaku (the best!! -) Naruhina, Shikaino y Nejiten.

IMPORTANTE: Este fic tiene algunos SPOILERS muy importantes sobre el MANGA, ya que se desarrolla dos años y medio después de Shippuden.

Weno, sin enrollarme más os dejo el primer capítulo! (Reviews plizz uu)

1 OLVIDO

Volvió a mirar una vez más aquella foto. Cada vez que se levantaba por las mañanas lo hacía. Aquella mañana no fue diferente. Se miró a sí misma. Había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Ya no era la típica niña llorona, no. Sakura Haruno había madurado mucho desde la partida de Sasuke. Volvió a guardar la foto en su cajón, no sin antes mirar de nuevo al Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun…" murmuró. "Ya casi te he olvidado…"

¡¡Dinggg Donggg!! Sakura dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y corrió a abrir la puerta. Era un chico rubio de ojos azules y tez morena, que al verla, la dijo:

-¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces todavía en pijama?

-Hola, Naruto-dijo ella cerrando sus ojos verdes-. Me acabo de despertar…-bostezó- ¿Querías algo?

-Sakura… ¿Sabes qué hora es?- preguntó Naruto.

Sakura miró su reloj. ¡Eran las 12! ¡Ella había quedado con Tsunade a las 10 y media!

-¡Ostras!-dijo de repente golpeándose en la frente como si acabara de despertarse- ¡Hoy tenía una reunión con Tsunade-sama! Me va a matar…

Corrió a su habitación, se puso un pantalón por encima del short del pijama, se puso sus sandalias ninja y volvió a la entrada. Se acercó al perchero, cogió su chaqueta y se la puso por encima del pijama también.

-G…gracias Naruto-dijo jadeando-. ¡Hasta luego!

Cerró la puerta tras ellos y echó a correr. La gente la saludaba, pero ella no hacía caso. "No puedo entretenerme…he quedado con Tsunade-sama". Ni siguiera hizo caso a Rock Lee, que la había saludado muy alegremente con su "Buenos días, Sakura-san." Sakura tenía mucha prisa. Ahora era Jounin y estaba muy ajetreada. Tenía muchas misiones, y de vez en cuando tenía que cuidar de algún grupo de Genins, sin contar que estaba siendo entrenada muy duramente por Tsunade y estaba estudiando medicina.

Después de cinco minutos, ya estaba en el despacho de la Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama…-jadeó-yo…

La mujer rubia solo torció la boca.

-No pasa nada, Sakura. Solamente tendrás que recuperar las horas perdidas-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Horas después…

-¡Eh! ¡Sakura-chan!

Sakura estaba saliendo del despacho de Tsunade agotada cuando oyó su nombre. Era Naruto de nuevo, que la estaba esperando por ahí cerca.

-¡Hola Naruto!-saludó alegremente-Gracias por venir a buscarme.

-Jeje, de nada, Sakura-chan-dijo ruborizándose mientras juntaba los índices al estilo Hinata-. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer al Ichiraku?

-Ay, Naruto, ¿solo piensas en comer ramen?-dijo Sakura desesperada.

-Si no quieres…

-¡Claro que quiero! Tsunade-sama me ha dejado hecha polvo y tengo un hambre que me muero-dijo la chica.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el Ichiraku…

-Eh, Sakura-chan… sé que es una pregunta muy directa pero… ¿sigues pensando en Sasuke?-dijo mientras se metía en la boca los fideos.

Sakura dejó caer los palillos sobre la mesa y miró al suelo.

-Esto… yo… lo siento… no quería decir-empezó el chico, que enseguida supo que había metido la pata.

-Sasuke ya no me gusta-dijo con firmeza, sin apartar la vista del suelo. Naruto notó que Sakura se había "olvidado" de decir el "-kun"-. Ya lo he olvidado.

Naruto sonrió. Iba a preguntarle a su amiga si tal vez él (Naruto) tendría alguna posibilidad con ella, pero al ver que Sakura estaba algo sensible no dijo nada.

-Al fin y al cabo no teníamos ninguna posibilidad-prosiguió ella-. Aquel día…-se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-, aquel día… que…m…me dejó llorando en aquel banco…-dio un fuerte sollozo y se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto. Siempre se ponía así cuando recordaba ese día. El chico del Kyubi le acarició el pelo mientras le susurraba palabras alentadoras.

-Gracias Naruto… ¿sabes? Me arrepiento mucho de haberte…despreciado… cuando éramos niños… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre has estado a mi lado-dijo tristemente-. Eres muy importante para mí.

-¡Eh, frentona!

Sakura se giró y vio a su amiga Ino. Hacía mucho tiempo que habían arreglado sus diferencias y Sakura se había vuelto a hacer la mejor amiga de la rubia. Esta había crecido mucho y estaba muy guapa.

-¡Te he dicho que no me insultes, cerda!-bromeó Sakura.

Ino cogió una silla de otra mesa y se sentó entre Naruto y Sakura.

-Ey, tú, eres una acoplada-le espetó Naruto a la rubia.

-Menudo saludo…-murmuró Ino-. Bueno, Sakura, ¿qué tal te va el entrenamiento con la vieja Tsunade?

-Bien, no va mal-contestó la de ojos verdes-. Aunque tal vez es demasiado exigente.

-Oye, Sakura… ¿todavía sigues pensando en Sasuke-kun?-preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

Sakura volvió a mirar al suelo. Ino miró a Naruto, confusa. Ante la tensión de la situación, Naruto dijo:

-Eh… ¿sabéis que Ero-Sennin ha escrito otro libro?

Ino lo miró con una gotita de sudor en la frente. "Este chico nunca cambiará".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente…

Sakura e Ino paseaban por Konoha. El día era soleado y apenas había nubes, por lo que iban en ropa fresca. Iban mirando los pequeños comercios que había en la aldea, y de vez en cuando compraban alguna cosa. No sabían de qué hablar, por lo que Sakura sacó conversación:

-Oye, Ino.

-Dime.

-¿Quién te gusta?

-Nadie-dijo tranquilamente la rubia-. Desde que se fue Sas… quiero decir… desde hace tiempo-se auto corrigió al ver la mueca de disgusto que había puesto Sakura.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. "Todo el mundo igual… todo el mundo saca la conversación de cuando Sasuke se fue… ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que me duele? Ya le he olvidado pero… daría lo que fuera por volverle a ver".

Sakura, perdida en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de una figura que corría a toda velocidad hacia ellas. Cuando se acercó un poco más vio que era un chico bastante alto, de pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta.

-¡Shikamaru!-gritó Ino acercándose a su compañero- Eh, ¿qué haces por aquí? Nunca te había visto correr tanto. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Es demasiado problemático como para contároslo ahora-dijo jadeando-. Mejor que vayáis a ver a Tsunade. No me lo puedo creer… después de tanto tiempo…

Y se fue tranquilamente, dejando a las dos chicas desconcertadas.

- ¡Shikamaru!-gritó Ino, pero el chico no la oyó-. Nunca había visto correr tanto a Shikamaru. Debe de tratarse de algo muy grave o muy importante. Será mejor que nos demos prisa en ver a Tsunade, Sakura.

Sakura no se lo pensó dos veces, y echó a correr tras su amiga. ¿Qué cosa tan grave podía haber pasado? La gente estaba tranquila, paseando y comprando. En poco tiempo llegaron al despacho de Tsunade y entraron. La sala estaba llena de gente. Sakura divisó entre la multitud a Naruto, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino y Sai. La puerta se volvió a abrir. Era Shikamaru, que tiraba de un chico gordinflón para que entrara por la puerta. Era Chouji.

-Eh, Shikamaru, Chouji… ¿qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Ino muy preocupada.

Shikamaru solo se llevó un dedo a los labios, en señal de silencio. Tsunade estaba hablando. La gente allí presente empezaba a susurrar y a taparse la boca con las manos.

-Por favor, cuando lo vean no griten-pidió Tsunade, mientras abría la puerta que había tras su escritorio.

Pero Sakura no pudo evitar gritar.


	2. IS IT A MIRACLE?

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y gracias por los reviews (pocos, pero se agradecen U.U) . Ahora se desvelará el misterio… ¿qué será eso tan grave? ¿Por qué gritó Sakura? OO Lo desvelaremos en este episodio xDxD. Espero que os guste ;).

(Recordad que tiene spoilers sobre el manga).

2 IS IT A MIRACLE?

Dos enfermeras de Konoha llevaban en una camilla a un chico de pelo negro. Era alto y musculoso. Vestía un haori blanco medio abierto que dejaba ver su pecho pálido herido. Era Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-gritó Sakura- Aparten, por favor-dijo abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al muchacho-. ¿Qué… qué hace aquí? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Quién le ha hecho esto?-dijo mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al ver al chico que la había roto el corazón.

-Aún no lo sabemos, Sakura. Pero no te preocupes, se pondrá bien-dijo Tsunade-. Ahora, por favor, retírate.

-¡NO!-gritó y se abalanzó sobre el moreno- Sasuke-kun, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Pero obtuvo silencio como respuesta.

-Te juro que mataré al que te… hizo… esto-dijo Sakura. Los antiguos nueve novatos, Sai, Lee, Tenten, y Neji también contemplaban a Sasuke, preocupados.

-Sakura, intenta curarlo-dijo Naruto, que estaba muy nervioso.

Sakura asintió. Aunque sabía que el Uchiha se iba a recuperar, sabía que estaba muy grave, así que reunió chakra en sus manos y las puso sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Su chakra no era muy poderoso, así que no hizo mucho efecto, pero siguió intentándolo. "Hacía tanto que no te veía, Sasuke-kun… que sepas que he cambiado, no solo por ti, sino también por mí. He madurado desde aquel día". Se la estaba acabando la energía, y estaba empezando a cansarse. Tsunade decía que lo dejara, que en el hospital lo cuidarían bien, pero Sakura la ignoraba. La herida del pecho de Sasuke estaba cicatrizando, pero aún quedaba mucho. Sakura no podía más, hasta que notó posarse dos manos sobre las suyas. Era Ino. Gracias al chakra de las dos, la herida de Sasuke se cerró. El chico, aún dormido, gimió de dolor.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun; todo saldrá bien-le susurró Sakura al chico mientras le acariciaba su pelo negro. La Jounin se sentía muy confusa. Creía que había olvidado a Sasuke, pero ahora, al volverle a ver, se dio cuenta de que todavía, en lo más profundo de su corazón, lo amaba.

Los murmullos de los allí presenten se oían cada vez más fuerte. Tsunade, muy seria, dio un puñetazo en la mesa para acaparar la atención.

-¡SILENCIO!

Los cuchicheos cesaron de pronto. Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la mujer rubia, que estaba muy seria. Sakura, que tenía cogida una mano de Sasuke entre las suyas, miró a su maestra. Esta se sentó en su silla, cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados mientras hablaba.

-Tenemos que saber quién ha hecho esto a Sasuke Uchiha. Está muy grave, pero se recuperará-dijo echando una ojeada a su pupila-. Por favor, os pido que cuando Sasuke se recupere no le echéis nada en cara ni le atosiguéis con preguntas. Necesita descansar. Habrá tiempo para todo. Cambiando de tema, el otro día me llegaron rumores de que Orochimaru había muerto hace dos años y medio.

De nuevo, se oyó a la gente susurrar. Algunos miraban atentamente a la Sannin, interesados; otros, en cambio, intercambiaban miradas incrédulas.

-Se dice que el asesino fue…-continuó Tsunade- Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, mirando al joven que yacía inconsciente en la camilla. Sabía que Sasuke era un ninja muy fuerte, pero no tanto como para matar a un Sannin, y, además… ¿por qué lo había hecho?

-Eso es imposible, no creo que él solo se haya cargado a un Sannin-opinó Shikamaru. Algunos presentes asintieron, dándole la razón.

-Se está haciendo tarde, otro día discutiremos-se limitó a decir Tsunade-. Ahora, por favor, iros todos. Tú puedes quedarte, Sakura.

Sakura miró agradecida a Tsunade y se despidió de Naruto e Ino. Tsunade dirigió a Sakura y a las enfermeras que cargaban con la camilla de Sasuke a una sala muy amplia. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, era casi de noche y soplaba una suave brisa. Las enfermeras depositaron a Sasuke en una de las muchas camas de hospital que había. Sakura tocó la frente al moreno. Estaba muy caliente y sudaba mucho.

-Tiene mucha fiebre-anunció Sakura.

Tsunade, que estaba revolviendo todas las estanterías, encontró lo que buscaba.

-Le echaremos esto sobre las heridas-dijo mostrando a su alumna un ungüento verde que desprendía un olor muy desagradable.

-¿Cuándo despertará?-preguntó preocupada la chica de ojos verdes.

-Posiblemente mañana por la mañana, pero tardará algunos días en recuperarse completamente. La herida que tenía en el pecho era muy grave, pero gracias a ti ya casi está curada. Aunque la hayas cicatrizado, nuestras enfermeras tendrán mucho trabajo con este chico-explicó la Hokage-. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy. Será mejor que tú también.

-Eh… Tsunade-sama… esto… yo… ¿podría quedarme aquí esta noche? Es para cuidar de Sasuke-propuso la joven tímidamente.

-Él estará bien con las enfermeras, no tienes porqué preocuparte. Pero si tú quieres…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Hasta luego, Sakura.

Tsunade cerró la puerta fuertemente. Empezaba a entrar mucho aire por la ventana, por lo que Sakura la cerró. Fue a la estantería más cercana, cogió una toalla pequeña, fue al grifo, la mojó y se la puso a Sasuke en la frente.

-Te había echado tanto de menos…-susurró Sakura, apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara blanca del chico- Cuando me entere de quién te ha dejado en este estado, juro que lo machacaré.

Enseguida, Sakura se puso a darle vueltas a una cosa: ¿qué diría Sasuke cuando la viera? ¿La daría las gracias por cuidarle o la mandaría a tomar vientos? No, la segunda opción no. Sabía que el chico era muy frío, pero tampoco pensaba que llegaría a ser así.

"Se ve tan… indefenso durmiendo… y… tan guapo…" pensó, viendo su pecho subir y bajar por la respiración. "La verdad, está bastante bien…". La chica del pelo rosa no podía evitar que esas cosas se le vinieras a la mente. _"¡¡Sakura!! ¿No quedamos en que ya le habías olvidado?"_ preguntó su inner. "Sí, pero… no lo puedo evitar". _"¿Acaso no te acuerdas? ¡Quería matar a Naruto para conseguir poder!"_ chilló su inner.

-Sí, pero no lo hizo. Yo le comprendo. Ha pasado por una infancia muy dura. Todo su clan fue asesinado por su hermano, y él, lógicamente, busca venganza-pensó en voz alta.

Sasuke se movió un poco y abrió uno de sus ojos sesgados. Primero observó el lugar donde estaba y después detuvo la mirada en Sakura. La miró de arriba abajo y preguntó:

-¿Qué hago aquí?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Aún no me acabo de creer lo de Sasuke-decía Naruto. Estaba paseando con Hinata por las calles de Konoha. Ya era de noche y la luna brillaba alto en el cielo, acompañada por un grupo de estrellas-. Tanto tiempo sin verle el pelo y de repente le encuentran tirado por Konoha, herido gravemente. ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí? Porque si es verdad que Orochimaru ha muerto, él ya no está a servicio de nadie.

-N…no sé, Naruto-kun-contestó Hinata, que temblaba de frío. La noche era fresca, y Hinata solo llevaba una camiseta fina de manga larga.

-¿Tienes frío, Hinata?-preguntó el rubio-. Si quieres te dejo mi chaqueta-dijo quitándosela.

-No hace falta…-dijo ella, ruborizada, pero Naruto ya se la había colocado sobre los hombros-. Gracias, Naruto-kun.

-No es nada, Hinata. ¿Por dónde decías que quedaba tu casa?

-Esta aquí-dijo Hinata, señalando una gran mansión-. Gracias por acompañarme, Naruto-kun…

Naruto se estaba despidiendo de Hinata con la mano cuando un señor alto de pelo negro y ojos blancos apareció en la terraza.

-¡Hinata! Estas no son horas para llegar a casa. ¿No ves que es muy tarde y te podría pasar algo?-dijo con voz grave, ignorando la presencia de Naruto-. Además, con lo débil que eres no podrías ni defenderte.

-Padre, yo…

Naruto apretó los puños fuertemente, hasta tener los nudillos blancos. Le daban ganas de pegar un puñetazo a Hiashi Hyuga por subestimar a su hija. Iba a replicar, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza, en señal de que no era buena idea.

-Vamos-dijo el padre de la chica, arrastrándola de la manga de la chaqueta de Naruto para que entrara en casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sakura… ¿qué hago aquí?-volvió a repetir el pelinegro.

Sakura miró a Sasuke. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa, y se acercó más a la cama de este.

-Estabas herido, Sasuke-kun… pero no te preocupes, todo ha salido bien-Sakura sonreía, más con los ojos que los labios-. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Sasuke gruñó, intentó erguirse, pero Sakura lo paró, poniéndole una mano sobre el pecho.

-Quita-dijo apartando la mano de Sakura bruscamente-. Tengo que ir a matar al que me hizo esto.

-¿Quién… fue?

-Itachi…-dijo él apretando los dientes-. Le mataré, al igual que maté a Orochimaru.

-Y… ¿por qué viniste a Konoha?-preguntó con timidez Sakura, con miedo de que la contestara de mala manera.

-Orochimaru ha muerto. Vine aquí para entrenarme y ponerme a prueba. Ya no necesito matar a Naruto para vencer a Itachi. Le derrotaré con mis propias manos-dijo agarrando fuertemente las sábanas blancas entre sus dedos.

-Tranquilízate… ahora descansa…-dijo colocándole bien la toallita sobre la frente.

-Hmp. Está bien. Buenas noches-dijo tapándose hasta arriba.


	3. FIESTA EN KONOHA

Holas, ya estoy aquí!! Perdón por la tardanza, lo siento mucho, es que estuve de vacaciones y no pude subir el capi. Este capítulo va a dedicado a todas las personas que siguen este fic, tanto a las que dejan review como a las que no . Espero que os guste!

3 FIESTA EN KONOHA

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde la llegada de Sasuke a Konoha. Al principio, la gente le miraba con mala cara por la calle, pero con el paso del tiempo se fueron acostumbrando. Sasuke se había mejorado antes de lo previsto, y ya había empezado con sus duros entrenamientos. Su carácter no había cambiado, seguía siendo frío y algo distante, pero al menos intentaba llevarse bien con sus compañeros. Vivía en su antigua casa, la mansión Uchiha, pero solía recibir visitas a menudo de sus amigos.

Aquel día hacía mucho sol, por lo que los tres compañeros y su sensei Kakashi quedaron en un parque. Habían pasado veinte minutos, y el Ninja Copión aún no había llegado. El sol pegaba fuerte en las nucas de los ninjas, y ya se estaban cansando de esperar a su sensei.

-Hola. Siento haber tardado, pero es que hoy salía el nuevo Icha Icha Paradise, y tenía que ir a comprarlo.

Un hombre joven y bastante atractivo se rascaba la nuca.

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! TÚ Y TUS EXCUSAS POR LLEGAR TARDE…-gritó Naruto desesperado.

-Disculpadme…-dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsa un librito naranja y se sumergía en la lectura-. ¿Para qué me llamaste, Naruto?

-Se me ocurrió que podíamos hacer una fiesta para celebrar que Sasuke esté aquí con nosotros-dijo Naruto mientras intentaba mirar las ilustraciones del libro de Kakashi.

-Yo no quiero fiestas-dijo este con los brazos cruzados, muy serio.

-Vamos, será divertido-dijo Naruto dándole un golpe en la espalda.

-Hmp.

-¿Y cuándo y dónde va a ser la fiesta?-preguntó el del pelo gris.

-Pues será esta misma tarde, a las ocho en el Ichiraku-dijo Naruto.

-¿En el Ichiraku? ¿No quedamos que iba a ser en el restaurante de al lado?-gritó Sakura.

-Bueno…sí… es que ya lo tenía reservado desde hace un par de días-dijo sonriendo el rubio.

A Kakashi le resbaló una gotita por la frente.

-Pues ahora tendréis que ir a avisar a los invitados-les dijo Kakashi.

-¿Para qué crees que te habíamos traído?-dijeron Naruto y Sakura con una mirada maligna.

-Chicos, no pensaréis que yo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran las ocho en punto, y un grupo de jóvenes estaban en el restaurante Ichiraku. Como el restaurante era muy pequeño, les condujeron hasta una sala muy amplia, con una gran mesa en un lado. En el otro extremo, había un escenario y una pista de baile. Todos habían llegado muy puntuales, excepto Kakashi, que se había retrasado diez minutos, con la excusa de que llegó tarde de una misión. Ya no faltaba nadie, estaban los antiguos nueve novatos, Sai, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gai, Anko, Iruka, Shizune, Kurenai, y el hijo de Asuma y esta, un pequeño de tres años de pelo negro, piel morena y grandes ojos rojos penetrantes, llamado Akanome.

-Nos alegramos mucho de que hayas vuelto, Sasuke-decía Kurenai mientras daba a probar a su pequeño unos fideos.

-Hmp-se limitó a decir él.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Es tu fiesta! ¡Cuéntanos algo!-gritó Naruto dándole en la espalda.

-Te recuerdo que yo no quería fiestas-dijo con los ojos cerrados.

"Nunca cambiará…" pensó Sakura, medio sonriendo. Cogió su copa llena de vino, la alzó y dijo:

-¡Por Sasuke!

Los demás la imitaron, alzando también sus copas.

-¡Por Sasuke!

Después de la cena, empezó a sonar una música. Era una melodía muy pegadiza, y todos estaban de pié, bailando. Las luces estaban apagadas, y solo se veían luces de colores.

-¡Venga, Hinata! ¡Anímate!-dijo Naruto a la chica, que se movía tímidamente al compás de la música.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Shikamaru, ¿quieres hacerme el favor de guardar eso?-decía Ino, mirando cómo su compañero sacaba el mechero y abría su cajetilla de tabaco.

-Déjame en paz, pesada. ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya? Esto es un aburrimiento-decía el chico bostezando.

-¡Shikamaru! Estamos en la fiesta de Sasuke-kun. Si quieres te vas tú, pero Chouji y yo nos vamos a quedar. ¿Verdad, Chouji?-Ino miró para atrás, pero su glotón amigo no estaba.

-Je-rió el chico-. Qué problemática eres. Hablas hasta con las paredes.

Dio una calada a su cigarro, pero Ino se lo quitó de las manos, lo tiró al suelo, y lo aplastó con su sandalia ninja.

-¿Qué haces?-gruñó él-. ¿Estás bien? Desde que llegó Sasuke estás más problemática que antes.

-Pues no. Que sepas que Sasuke-kun ya no me gusta-dijo ofendida.

-En fin… mujeres…-dijo dándose la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia un rincón en el que había una silla para sentarse.

-Maldito vago-gruñó la rubia, siguiendo al chico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que vas a hacer aquí en Konoha, Sasuke?-decía Kakashi.

-Hmp. Vine aquí para entrenarme y probarme a mí mismo. Solo eso. No quiero matar a Naruto, ni nada por estilo. Como dije a Sakura, quiero cargarme a Itachi con mis propias manos. Y aunque sea, moriré en el intento.

Kakashi se quedó callado durante unos segundos, sin saber bien qué decir. Un chico de pelo negro y cejas encrespadas se acercó a ellos con una copa en la mano.

-¿Queréis un poco de vino? Jiji…-dijo Lee con las mejillas sonrojadas. A Kakashi le cayó una gota.

-Eh… no gracias. Por favor, Lee, esto es una conversación privada-dijo Kakashi.

-¿Sabes que Sakura-san dice que estás muy bueno, Sasuke?-dijo la Bestia Verde de Konoha.

Las pálidas mejillas del Uchiha se tornaron de color rosa.

-Vete por ahí, Cejas Encrespadas-gritó Sasuke, ya que con el sonido de la música apenas se oía.

-¿Habéis visto a Gai-sensei?-dijo mientras reía tontamente.

-No.

-Ohh, entonces no os importará que me quede a hablar con vosotros, ¿verdad?-dijo Lee.

-¡Eh, Lee, mira! Ahí está Gai-mintió Kakashi señalando a la multitud en general.

-¡Ah, es verdad! Sí, sí, ya le veo-dijo Lee con las manos a modo de prismáticos-. Gracias, Kakashi. Adiós chicos, os quieroooo-. Dijo lanzándoles besitos.

-¿Y piensas convertirte en Chunin y seguir haciendo misiones?-dijo Kakashi cuando Lee se fue.

-De momento no me interesa-contestó secamente Sasuke-. Me entrenaré aquí durante algún tiempo y después me iré a matar a mi hermano. Si lo consigo supongo que volveré aquí, a Konoha, e intentaré rehacer mi vida y restaurar mi clan.

-Veo que lo tienes todo muy bien planeado-observó el jounin.

-Sí-reconoció el joven-. Lo llevaba pensando desde hace tiempo, pero creí que no me recibiríais bien aquí.

-Al contrario. Más bien estamos contentos de tenerte aquí con nosotros. Creo que deberías hablar con Naruto. A pesar de habernos traicionado, él siempre quiso salvarte de las garras de Orochimaru. Él nunca perdió la esperanza de hacerte razonar y traerte de vuelta a Konoha. Sin duda, es un buen chico, y además ha mejorado mucho. Bueno, voy a hacer compañía a Iruka. Un placer haber hablado contigo-finalizó Kakashi, dándole una palmada en el hombro y perdiéndose entre la multitud que bailaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lo siento, no lo soporto más, me doy el piro-dijo Shikamaru a Ino.

-¡Eres un petardo! ¡Vete si quieres, pero no nos des más la lata!-chilló la Yamanaka-. Eres un vago, un aburrido, un pesado, un aguafiestas, un…-pero el chico la cortó, uniendo sus labios con los labios de porcelana de la chica. Esta se quedó extrañada, aunque no cortó el beso con el chico. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, la rubia le preguntó:

-¿Por qué has hecho eso, Shikamaru?

-No había forma de que te callaras-dijo este-. Ahora no pienses que me gustas, o algo por el estilo. Adiós rubita.

La tiró de su larga coleta oro y se fue, dejándola muy confusa. Se tocó los labios. ¿Shikamaru la había besado, o se lo había imaginado? No, no era producto de su imaginación. Era verdad. Él dijo que lo había hecho para que se callara, pero en vez de eso, ¿no podría haberla tapado la boca o algo similar? "La verdad nunca me he fijado mucho en Shikamaru… no es mi tipo" pensaba Ino, sin darse cuenta que sus pómulos se habían vuelto carmesíes. "Es solo un amigo, y ya está. Lo mejor será que me olvide. Espero que de esto no se haya enterado nadie". Ino miró a su alrededor, pero toda la gente estaba pendiente de Gai y Lee, que estaban muy bebidos y realizaban una extraña coreografía que incluía un extraño movimiento de pelvis.

-¡Ejem!-dijo el pinchadiscos que se había subido al escenario para que le viera todos-. ¡Ahora coged vuestras parejas y a bailar! Venga, os dejo un ratito. ¡Quiero a todo el mundo con pareja, por favor! Sí, tú también, el de la coleta-dijo señalando a Shikamaru, que bostezaba en un rincón de la sala.

-Esto… ¿Neji?-preguntó TenTen acercándose al Hyuga-. ¿Te importaría bailar conmigo?

El chico se encogió de hombros, sin perder vista de su prima Hinata, que se acercaba mucho a Naruto. "A veces pienso que mi prima está enamorada de ese chico… No para de mirarle… Más vale que Naruto no haga daño a Hinata-sama, o sino se enterará…"

-¿Neji? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó la chica de los moños a su compañero.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias-dijo sin apartar sus ojos blancos de su prima y Naruto.

-Sasuke-kun…-dijo Sakura que se había acercado hasta el Uchiha.

-Ni lo sueñes, Sakura-dijo Sasuke adivinando sus pensamientos-. Yo no bailo.

-Por favor, Sasuke-rogó la jounin.

-No. Lo siento.

-¡Espero que ya tengáis vuestra pareja, porque la música empieza ya!-gritó el pinchadiscos.

La música empezó a sonar. Sakura no tuvo otra que bailar con Kakashi ya que Sasuke no quería. Ino, que bailaba con Sai, echó una carcajada al ver bailando a alumna y sensei. Sakura se ruborizó, la verdad le daba un poco de vergüenza bailar con su sensei, que además la sacaba una cabeza.

-¡Cambio de pareja!

Sakura vio cómo Ino intentaba levantar a Shikamaru de su silla, cosa que al final consiguió, a pesar de que este se negaba. Sakura decidió imitar a su amiga, dio dos pasos hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, le puso la mano en el hombro, puso la mano de él en su cintura (la de Sakura) y empezaron a bailar.

-Sakura-gruñó-, te dije que no quería bailar.

-Ahora te aguantas, Sasuke-kun-dijo esta guiñándole un ojo.

Naruto, que ahora bailaba con Tsunade, se paró al ver a su amiga bailando con Sasuke. "¿Acaso no dijo que no sentía nada por él?" se preguntó.

Sakura no sabía a dónde mirar, así que dirigió la vista al suelo, observando sus pies, que se movían al compás de la balada.

"Ojalá acabe ya…" pensaba Sasuke, que lo estaba pasando bastante mal bailando delante de todo el mundo.

-¡Cambio de pareja!

Sasuke se fue a sentar de nuevo, pero esta vez fue Ino la que se acercó a él para bailar, así que no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

-¿Crees que a Sasuke le estará gustando esta fiesta?-preguntó Naruto, que estaba bailando con Sakura.

-No sé… es tan poco expresivo…-contestó esta. La música paró, se soltó de Naruto, y se acercó donde Ino.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Sakura.

-La una de la mañana-contestó esta mirando su reloj-. Ya te he visto cómo bailabas con Sasuke-kun, ¿eh? ¿Todavía te gusta?

-No lo sé, Ino-contestó Sakura, acercándose a una esquina en la que había varias sillas, sentándose en una de ellas-. Creí que lo había olvidado, pero desde que volvió no tengo muy claros mis sentimientos…

La rubia tomó asiento al lado de su amiga, y de repente se acordó de una cosa:

-¿A que no sabes qué? Antes Shikamaru me besó.

Sakura, que estaba pensando en lo que sentía por el Uchiha, dio un bote en el asiento y miró a su compañera:

-¿En serio? ¡Cuéntamelo!

Ino se lo contó todo con pelos y señales. Sakura intentaba escucharla, pero tenía mucho sueño, y los ojos se la cerraban solos. De no ser por la música, que estaba en un volumen muy alto, no la habría costado nada dormirse allí mismo.

-Y eso…-finalizó la rubia-. Pero lo hizo solo para callarme, porque luego me aclaró que yo no le gustaba. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-bostezó la chica de ojos verdes-. No sé, será…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Media hora más tarde…

-Bueno, ¡hasta luego!-se despidió Naruto de Neji y Hinata-. ¿Qué, Sasuke? ¿Te ha gustado la fiesta?

-No estuvo mal-contestó él-. Ahora me tengo que ir. Adiós y gracias.

Sakura dio un bostezo, mientras observaba al atractivo Sasuke dirigirse hacia la casa de los Uchiha. La ciudad estaba muy oscura, de no ser por las farolas que iluminaban las calles de Konoha.

-¡Eh, Sakura-chan! ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-preguntó el Jinchuuriki.

-No, Naruto, muchas gracias-dijo Sakura sonriendo-. Pues bueno… Hasta mañana.

-Adiós-respondió Naruto, tomando un camino diferente que el de Sakura.


	4. EL SECRETO DE HINATA

¡Muy buenas! Aquí estoy, dispuesta a dar la lata de nuevo xD. Muchas gracias por esos reviews tan bonitos que me habéis mandado, juju. Como recompensa, otro capítulo del fic (ya era hora de que actualizara, ¿no? xD).

PD: Aún no lo he dicho, pero está claro que Naruto no me pertenece, ¿verdad? Si así fuera, el Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino y Nejiten dominarían el mundo! Wuajuajua!

Besitosss.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

4 EL SECRETO DE HINATA

Eran las doce de la mañana, y una chica de pelo rosa estaba tumbada en su cama. Estaba encogida como un feto y destapada. Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana semiabierta debido al calor que había hecho la anterior noche. La joven dio un ronquido y se movió un poco.

_-Sakura… tengo que decirte una cosa…-la dijo el joven Uchiha._

_La kunoichi le miró a los ojos; esos ojos rasgados, tan negros y profundos. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Sasuke se acercó más a ella y le dijo:_

_-Yo te…-Sasuke se acercaba mucho más a ella, tanto que casi podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios._

Pero un ruido interrumpió la bonita escena.

-¡Ya voy!-gritó malhumorada Sakura. Se levantó de la cama, se puso las zapatillas y corrió hacia el salón a por el teléfono. Siempre que estaba soñando algo y se acercaba la parte más emocionante del sueño, sonaba el despertador, la llamaban por teléfono o tocaban el timbre.

-¿Sí?

-¡Hola, Sakura! Soy yo, Ino. Estamos Hinata, TenTen y yo en la cafetería de aquí al lado. ¿Te apetece venir?

-Sí, claro-aceptó Sakura con voz soñolienta.

-Pues venga, te esperamos. Adiós.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Pues mira, yo creo que los más guapos son Sasuke-kun y Sai-kun. Especialmente Sasuke, parece que se ha puesto bien con el entrenamiento, ¿eh?-decía Ino, dando un codazo a Sakura.

-Sasuke, Sai y Naruto. Naruto no es feo-añadió Sakura. Al oír pronunciar ese nombre, Hinata se ruborizó, aunque nadie se dio cuenta.

-No sé que le veis a Sasuke. No es feo, pero tampoco es la octava maravilla del mundo-opinó TenTen.

-Claro, es verdad, que a ti te mola Neji-soltó la rubia con una risotada.

-Mentira-se defendió la chica de los moñitos-. No me gusta. Es solo mi amigo. Además, estoy saliendo con Daisuke.

-¿Aquel amigo tuyo que vimos el otro día en el puesto de dulces?

-Sí.

-Es bastante mono…

-¿Y tú, Hinata?-preguntó Ino a la Hyuga.

-No sé…-dijo juntando los dedos índices. "No puedo decirles que a mí… Naruto… ¡no, no, no! Si no sospecharán que me gusta…"-A mí nadie-mintió.

-¡Hola chicas!

Un chico rubio había aparecido en la puerta de la cafetería. Hinata desvió la mirada, muerta de vergüenza. Justamente tenía que aparecer en ese momento… Tragó saliva y contestó:

-Hola, Naruto-kun.

-¿Molesto?-dijo mientras cogía una silla y se ponía entre Sakura y TenTen.

-No, en absoluto-contestó Sakura.

-Estábamos hablando de nuestras cosas, pero bueno, no pasa nada-dijo Ino encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras Ino y Sakura mantenían una animada conversación con Naruto, TenTen se fijó en Hinata. Sus mejillas estaban muy rosadas, e intentaba no mirar hacia el rubio. Por debajo de la mesa, Hinata jugaba con sus dedos índices, como de costumbre cuando veía a Naruto.

"Tal vez a Hinata le guste Naruto. Después de todo siempre le ha admirado, no me extrañaría nada. Tal vez yo la pueda ayudar".

-Bueno, chicas, ahora me tengo que ir, tengo una misión importante con Kiba y Sai. Nos vemos-se despidió el Jinchuuriki.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura e Ino enseguida se fueron porque tenían entrenamiento con Tsunade, y se quedaron TenTen y Hinata solas.

-Hinata… una pregunta un poco indiscreta… ¿te gusta Naruto?-preguntó TenTen.

Hinata miró hacia abajo. No estaba muy segura de si decírselo o no. Por un lado TenTen era su amiga, y sabía que era de confianza, pero por otro le daba muchísima vergüenza. Tragó saliva y subió la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos castaños de su amiga que la miraban fijamente. Las manos la temblaban y tenía mucho calor.

-Yo…

-Hinata-TenTen la pasó una mano por el hombro-. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Sí… gracias.

-No se lo contaré a nadie, ¿vale?-la aseguró TenTen.

Hinata asintió levemente con la cabeza. No se lo podía creer, ¡había confesado su secreto a TenTen!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Uf, estoy agotada!-jadeó Ino, abriendo una botella de agua y dando un trago.

Acababan de salir del entrenamiento con Tsunade. La Hokage cada vez las machacaba más y siempre salían agotadas, especialmente Sakura, que como ahora era Jounin la exigía más.

-¡Eh, Ino!

Era Shikamaru. Miró a Sakura de reojo, y esta entendió el mensaje.

-Bueno, hasta luego, tengo prisa.

Una vez la muchacha se alejó lo suficiente, Shikamaru se acercó a su compañera y la susurró al oído:

-Tenemos que hablar.

Shikamaru e Ino se alejaron un poco de la puerta del despacho de Tsunade. Shikamaru miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, así que empezó a hablar.

-Oye, sé que es muy problemático, pero quiero que sepas que lo del otro día fue un accidente. Estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía-dijo de carrerilla, como si hubiera estado ensayando mucho esa frase-. No siento nada por ti. Solo era eso.

-Yo… no pasa nada.

-Adiós-contestó Shikamaru marchándose rápidamente antes de que la rubia dijera algo más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En una habitación de la gran mansión Hyuga se encontraban dos chicas. Una de pelo recogido en dos moños, y la otra de ojos color perla. Se encontraban sentadas en unos cómodos cojines, alrededor de una mesa. La chica de los ojos perla, Hinata, tenía un lápiz en la mano, la cuál tenía un extraño tembleque. "La mejor forma de declararse es mediante una carta" la había dicho TenTen.

-Escribe algo-dijo esta.

-Es que… no sé que escribir-contestó la Hyuga.

-Tú piensa… no sé… ¿qué sientes cuando ves a Naruto?-la ayudó TenTen-. ¿Qué te llama la atención de él?

Diez minutos más tarde…

-Ya está-dijo Hinata guardando la carta en un sobre, y firmando como "Anónima"-. ¿Crees que pensará que soy yo?

-No sé, hay muchas chicas en Konoha, así que no tiene porqué-respondió TenTen guiñándola un ojo-. Venga, vamos a metérsela en su buzón.

Iban a salir de la gran mansión, cuando un chico de ojos blancos al igual que Hinata, Neji, las vio. Rápidamente se fijó en el sobre que llevaba Hinata en la mano, el cual tenía dibujado un corazón. Hinata se dio cuenta de que su primo las observaba, y se marcharon rápidamente antes de que Neji utilizara el Byakugan para leer su carta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Correo!-gritó Naruto al abrir su buzón y coger todas las cartas que había dentro-. ¿Eh? ¿Una carta anónima?-dijo fijándose en la carta que tenía dibujada un corazón.

Entró en casa, justo en el momento que alguien gritaba su voz:

-¡Naruto! ¡Hoy toca entrenamiento!

-¡Ya voy, Ero-Senin!-respondió Naruto.

Guardó las cartas en un cajón de su mesilla y salió de su casa. En frente de la puerta estaba un señor de pelo blanco, que en ese momento estaba ocupado observando a un grupo de chicas muy guapas que reían sin parar.

-Jiji-sonrió tontamente.

-¡Eh, Ero-Senin! ¡Vámonos ya!-gritó el joven llamando la atención de su maestro.

-¡Ah, ya estás! Disculpa Naruto, ya nos vamos-dijo sin parar de mirar hacia atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bien Sasuke-finalizó la mujer rubia-. Desde hoy ya eres un Chuunin. A pesar de no haber hecho el examen sé hasta donde llegan tus habilidades. Mañana empezarás con las misiones, últimamente hay mucho trabajo y tu ayuda será indispensable.

Sasuke no la discutió. La verdad no estaba dentro de su plan convertirse en Chuunin y seguir realizando misiones, pero le pareció que sería una buena manera para entrenar y probarse a sí mismo.

-La misión de mañana es un tanto difícil. Es de rango B. Deberás llevar unos pergaminos muy importantes a la aldea de la Roca, en el país de la Tierra. Hasta ahí es fácil, lo malo es que hay una organización muy peligrosa que intentaran arrebatarte por todos los medios esos pergaminos-dijo muy seriamente la Hokage-. Confío en ti, muchacho.

Tsunade se dirigió hacia una estantería y cogió algo. Se lo puso en la mano a Sasuke, y este lo observó con añoranza. Era un protector ninja con el símbolo de Konoha. Eso le recordó a cuando tenía doce años. Le vino a la mente el día en que hicieron los grupos de Gennin, y conocieron a Kakashi-sensei. Sonrió al recordar la prueba de los cascabeles. Tsunade se asombró, era la primera vez que le había visto sonreír, aunque no dijo nada. Sasuke agarró más fuertemente el protector y lo apretó contra su pecho. El Uchiha salió del despacho de Tsunade, y emprendió camino hacia su casa, que no quedaba muy lejos. Al fin tenía algo que hacer, ya se aburría de estar todo el día sentado en casa sin hacer nada. Ya se había hecho un poco tarde, así que preparó las cosas para la misión de mañana. Metió en su bolsita shurikens y kunais y se puso su protector ninja en la frente, como en los viejos tiempos.


	5. UNA VISITA DE LA ARENA

¡Hola! Ya era hora de que actualizara xD. Es que ahora con el colegio… Excusas, excusas xD, siempre tardo medio siglo en actualizar. Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo, en el que me he centrado especialmente en la pareja Shikamaru x Ino. Espero reviews .!

5 UNA VISITA DE LA ARENA

-¡Eh, tú, Sasuke! ¿A dónde vas?-gritó el Jinchuuriki.

-Tengo que ir a una misión de rango B que me encargó la Hokage-dijo sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para mirar a Naruto.

-¿Rango B? ¡Solo los Chuunins más experimentados pueden hacerlas!

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez, Naruto?-esta vez sí se giró, por lo que el rubio pudo ver en la frente de Sasuke el protector con el símbolo de Konoha-. La Godaime me nombró Chuunin porque dijo que confiaba en mí. No me hizo examen ni nada-aclaró antes de que Naruto abriera la boca.

-Podrías haber empezado por ahí…-dijo Naruto-. Además, tampoco te costaba nada despedirte de nosotros y decir que tenías una misión, ¿eh?

-Llegué tarde a casa ayer… no tenía porqué darte explicaciones.

Sasuke siguió su camino, dejando a Naruto solo en las calles deshabitadas de Konoha, debido a la hora tan temprana que era. Todo estaba en silencio, lo único que se oía era el ruido de un ligero viento levantando polvillo del suelo. Definitivamente era muy pronto, Tsunade había convocado a los Chuunin y Jounin a las nueve de la mañana y el se había levantado a las cinco. Los comercios y bares empezaron a abrir, así que Naruto se dirigió a la cafetería a desayunar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ey, ¿ese no es Sasuke?-dijo una voz femenina al ver pasar al chico moreno. "Ha cambiado mucho".

-Sí, es él-esta vez la voz era de un hombre.

-¿Sasuke?-dijo una tercera voz, también de varón, pero más grave que la anterior.

-Su clan, el clan Uchiha, fue asesinado por su hermano mayor. Era uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha. Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru hace cinco años en busca de poder para matar a su hermano, pero no me había enterado de que había vuelto-explicó la chica.

-Debe ser muy fuerte…

-Sí-afirmó la segunda voz-. En los exámenes de Chunin lo pudimos comprobar. Nunca había visto a Gaara tan asustado.

-Esto está muy desierto-anunció la chica, pisando con su sandalia el suelo, levantando el polvillo.

-¿Cuándo empiezan los exámenes de Chuunin, Temari-san?-dijo la voz más grave.

-Pasado mañana empieza la primera prueba-contestó-. Mi hermano y yo tenemos que ir a la oficina de la Hokage para preparar las pruebas, el problema es que no sé muy bien el camino.

Los dos chicos y Temari caminaron hacia el centro de la aldea, donde suponían que estaría el despacho de Tsunade. El cielo ya no estaba tan oscuro como cuando habían venido, y los primeros rayos de sol se colaban entre las nubes, alumbrando la desolada ciudad. Ya había más gente por la calle, que se paraban a mirar a los chicos de la Arena debido a sus atuendos, tan extraños de ver en la Villa de Konoha.

-¡Kankuro, Temari!-el chico rubio, que en ese momento salía de la cafetería, saludó a los dos Jounin-. ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? ¿Dónde está Gaara?

-Hola, Naruto-saludó Temari-. Kankuro y yo tenemos que preparar las pruebas del examen de Chunin, así que Igaku se ofreció a acompañarme. Gaara no pudo venir, tiene que cumplir su deber de Kazekage.

-Encantado, Naruto-dijo el hombre de voz más grave que se llamaba Igaku-. Soy el novio de Temari-san, y espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

-Igualmente, Igaku.

Igaku era un chico alto y musculoso, de melena castaña, ojos del mismo color y de sonrisa timidilla. Vestía un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca y un chaleco también negro.

-Ey, tú, ¿nos podrías llevar al despacho de Tsunade si no te importa?-pidió Kankuro, el marionetista.

-Sí, claro, yo también tengo que ir allí. Seguidme. Por aquí, todo recto y luego giramos a la derecha-les guió el rubio.

-Antes vimos a Sasuke-dijo Temari.

-Sí, vino hace algunas semanas. Estaba muy herido, pero ya se ha recuperado. Ayer le nombraron Chuunin y hoy tenía una misión-explicó Naruto.

A las ocho y media llegaron al despacho de Tsunade. No había nadie, ya que habían llegado con media hora de antelación. La Hokage estaba enfrascada en la lectura de un libro por lo que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Eh, vieja!-exclamó Naruto.

Tsunade levantó la vista lentamente.

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames vieja, pedazo tonto!-gritó dándole un puñetazo en la cara por lo que Naruto salió volando.

Los representantes de la Arena retrocedieron dos pasos, con una gotita en la frente.

-Ah, hola. Debéis ser Kankuro, Temari e Igaku, ¿verdad?

-Bien. Entonces queda así-finalizó Tsunade-. De la primera prueba (el examen) se encargarán Sasuke con su Sharingan, Neji y Hinata con su Byakugan y Gaara. Por favor, informadle a Sasuke cuando venga de lo que hemos hablado. Los que se encargarán de supervisar la segunda prueba (el bosque de la muerte) serán: Sakura, TenTen, Lee, Kiba y Chouji. De los combates preliminares Naruto, Kankuro y Shino; de los finales Shikamaru, Temari, Ino y Sai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ah, vale-asintió Sasuke.

-Tsunade-sama dice que con tu Sharingan podrás identificar más fácilmente a los alumnos que están copiando, así que por eso eres uno de los más adecuados para supervisar esa prueba-explicó Sakura.

-Está bien, gracias.

-¿Qué tal te fue la misión?

-Bien. No tuve demasiados problemas. Una organización de criminales quería robarme unos pergaminos pero les derroté fácilmente-dijo con indiferencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toda la clase estaba en silencio. Solo se oía algún correteo de lápices por el papel, procedente de cuatro o cinco personas. Casi todos los demás alumnos tenían la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de la mano y algunos mordían el lápiz. Sasuke tenía activado el Sharingan y Neji y Hinata el Byakugan, mientras que Gaara estaba cruzado de brazos en su asiento, mirando a los alumnos uno por uno.

-Nos retiramos-exclamó un alumno levantándose de su asiento.

Varios equipos más se retiraron por miedo a la temida "pregunta 10". Solo quedaban 12 equipos, entre ellos, 5 de Konoha. Sasuke recordó los apuros que había pasado suplicando por que Naruto no levantara la mano.

-Habéis aprobado-anunció la voz intimidante de Ibiki, el examinador, mientras les explicaba que la pregunta 10 no existía en realidad.

Algunos alumnos suspiraron, aliviados. Cuando Ibiki les ordenó marcharse, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji y Hinata recogieron los exámenes. "Uno que no ha contestado nada… me recuerda a alguien" pensó Sasuke mientras cogía un examen completamente en blanco que no tenía ni nombre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Así fue pasando el tiempo. Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde el comienzo de las pruebas de Chuunin. Aquel día se había reunido toda Konoha en el estadio para ver la última prueba y la más importante: los combates preliminares.

-Qué problemático…-bostezó Shikamaru.

-Qué bien, Sai-kun, ¡vamos a ser jurados de las pruebas!-chilló Ino cogiendo del brazo a Sai.

-…

-Eh, hacía mucho que no te veía, Temari-comentó Shikamaru a la vez que tomaban asiento en las gradas.

Ino no se perdía detalle de la conversación. Cuando Shikamaru hablaba con Temari siempre sentía como si sobrara, como si no pintara nada en aquel lugar, y el rechazo de su amigo hacia ella la ponía muy furiosa.

-Sí. ¿Conoces a Igaku?

-Ah, sí, tu novio. Qué problemáticas sois las mujeres…-añadió al ver cómo Ino tonteaba con Sai.

-¡La prueba va a dar comienzo!-gritó Tsunade, levantándose de su asiento. Al lado de esta se encontraba sentado el Kazekage de la Arena, Gaara, a quien Temari saludó con la mano.

-¡Eh, chicos mirad!-gritó Ino atrayendo la atención de los demás miembros del jurado-. ¡Ese es mi primo! ¿Le ves, Sai? ¡Ánimo, Naha-kun!

Naha se parecía bastante a su prima. Era rubio, de ojos azules y piel clara. Su contrincante, Kowai Kyuketsuki, de la Arena, tenía un aspecto temible. Su pelo era negro y alborotado, con mechas blancas y sus ojos eran blancos, como si estuvieran del revés. Un hilillo de sangre le caía de su boca afilada y le resbalaba por la barbilla. En la mano derecha llevaba una sombrilla, e iba muy abrigado a pesar del calor.

-¡Detened este combate!-gritó Temari, levantándose de su asiento y dando un golpe en la mesa-. ¡Ese chico no es normal! ¡Es un vampiro! ¡Yo le conozco!

-Naha…-murmuró Ino-.

El combate empezó. El primo de Ino, cuyas jutsus consistían también en el control de la mente, no pudo atacar con su Shintenshin no Jutsu debido a una patada que le propinó Kowai. A Ino le latía el corazón fuertemente. Era un rival demasiado fuerte para su primo. Kowai abrió su boca, dejando ver sus puntiagudos dientes.

-Vas a morir.

Su voz sonaba ronca. Sus ojos se habían abierto más, y se relamía con la lengua, sediento de sangre. A Temari le recordó mucho a Gaara. Kowai era extraordinariamente rápido, por lo que le pegó una patada en la espalda antes de que Naha se diera cuenta.

-¡Naha-kun!-gritó Ino. Por sus ojos asomaban lágrimas, y sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar los puños.

-¡Chi Tsume no Jutsu!-gritó Kowai.

Con una de sus afiladas uñas marcó una cruz en el brazo de Naha, que rápidamente empezó a sangrar. Naha le lanzó un shuriken, que Kowai esquivó fácilmente. "Si tuviera una daga de metal… un momento…". Naha no se había percatado de las ropas y de la sombrilla que llevaba aquel extraño ser. "¡Claro! ¡A los vampiros no les puede dar el sol!"

Kowai estaba muy concentrado, con los ojos cerrados, así que Naha dio un salto y tiró varios shurikens, con los que rajó la sombrilla, dejando que los rayos del sol penetraran entre las aberturas. Enseguida, por la blanca piel del vampiro empezaron a aparecer pústulas. Kowai sonrió, cerró los ojos más fuertemente y las pústulas desaparecieron, así como la tela de su sombrilla se reparó.

-¡Shintenshin no Jutsu!

El cuerpo inconsciente de Naha cayó al suelo. El Yamanaka intentaba invadir la mente de Kowai, pero este no lo permitía.

-¡Esa técnica no sirve de nada para un combate como este!-gritó Shikamaru.

Sai fue corriendo hasta donde Tsunade para convencerla de que pararan el combate.

-No… Naha-kun…-Ino empezó a llorar-. ¡Por favor, detened este combate ahora mismo!-sollozó más fuertemente-. Yo… quiero mucho a mi primo, y si le llegara a pasar algo…

A falta de Sai, Ino se lanzó a los brazos de Shikamaru. Este no sabía muy bien qué decir.

-Anda… no llores…-dijo acariciándola el pelo. "Qué problemático…"

-¿Cómo… quieres que no llore si… mi primo… está luchando contra un vampiro?-balbuceó.

-¡Chicos, mirad!-gritó Temari.

Ino se separó de Shikamaru. Kowai se acercó al cuerpo de Naha. El vampiro abrió la boca, preparado para atinar un mordisco en el cuello del Yamanaka.

-¡Por favor, parad el combate! ¡Mi primo va a ser mordido por un vampiro!-gritó Ino.

Kowai levantó la vista y clavó sus blancos ojos en la rubia.

-¡Te detendré!

Ino saltó al campo, interponiéndose entre el vampiro y Naha. La rubia no paraba de temblar. El miedo se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Intentó coger un kunai de su bolsita pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba debido al temor.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, problemática?-gritó Shikamaru, saltando detrás de ella.

Kowai clavó sus ojos en los de Ino. La chica seguía temblando, pero no rompió el contacto visual con el vampiro.

-¡Te tengo!

Shikamaru sonrió. Tenía al vampiro atrapado con su técnica de sombras.

-¡Ino, coge a tu primo y lárgate!

-Pero… tú…

-¡Yo estaré bien!

Ino cogió a su primo y subió a las gradas, sin perder de vista el estadio en el que se encontraban Kowai y Shikamaru,

-El combate ha finalizado-dijo Tsunade-. Ganador, Kowai Kyuketsuki.

Ino llevó a su primo inconsciente hasta donde estaba la Hokage. Esta curó algunas de las heridas más graves del niño. Tenía hemorragias en los brazos y en la cara, que Tsunade cerró rápidamente con la energía de su chakra.

Kowai intentaba por todos los medios liberarse de la técnica de sombras de Shikamaru. "Se me está acabando el chakra… pero si lo suelto irá directo a por mí…" Temari también bajó a ayudar a Shikamaru. El Nara no pudo más. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" La técnica de sombras se deshizo, y Shikamaru cayó agotado al suelo. Kowai dio una patada en la espalda al Nara, que soltó sangre por la boca, la cual cayó al suelo. Kowai la lamió.

-¡Shikamaru!-Temari se acercó a él, pero Kowai la empujó contra la pared de un golpe, por lo que quedó inconsciente.

Kowai se acercó a él, y le hizo unas marcas por toda su cara, que enseguida empezaron a sangrar.

-Tu sangre huele dulce-susurró, con los ojos desorbitados.

Kowai se acercó a su cuello, dispuesto a morderle, cuando un olor desagradable llenó el estadio. Kakashi se acercó a Shikamaru, con unos ajos en la mano. Kowai retrocedió, y unos miembros del ANBU le agarraron por los brazos, a la vez que le hacían una jutsu para inmovilizarle.

Kakashi cogió a Temari y la llevó donde Tsunade. Dos Jounin ayudaron a Shikamaru a subir a las gradas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Por favor, Shikamaru Nara.

-Segundo piso, sala 413.

Ino subió las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. En sus manos llevaba una rosa. Llegó a la sala que la recepcionista la había dicho. La puerta estaba medio abierta. Ino entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Todo parecía indicar que Shikamaru estaba dormido. Depositó la rosa en un jarrón que había encima de la mesilla, no sin dejar pasar el detalle de que había otra flor idéntica a la suya.

-Shikamaru… te debo mucho. Gracias por ayudarme el otro día a controlar a ese… monstruo. Gracias a ti mi primo se encuentra bien. Ayer le dieron el alta. Te he traído la rosa más bonita que teníamos en la tienda. Ojalá te recuperes pronto. Ayer no parecías ni tú, creía que eras un chico vago que no le importaba nada, pero veo que me equivocaba. Aunque no me oigas… que sepas que te quiero mucho... Shikamaru.

-Ah, vale…

Shikamaru entreabrió un ojo, mirando a la rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿Me has estado escuchando todo este rato?-gruñó.

-Hmm… sí. ¿Para que hablas si no quieres que no te escuchen? Eres muy problemática…

-Oye, por cierto, ¿de quién es esa rosa?-preguntó Ino, imaginándose la respuesta.

-Temari. Ella también estaba hospitalizada, pero la dieron el alta hace dos días-dijo Shikamaru con su típico tono indiferente.

Lo sabía. Siempre era Temari. ¿Acaso estaban saliendo? Cada vez que ella se acercaba a Shikamaru, Ino se sentía de más. Shikamaru se llevaba bien con la Yamanaka, pero cada vez que este estaba con la chica de coletas no la hacía ni caso. A veces a Ino le daban arrebatos de… ¿celos?

-¿Vosotros estáis…?-dijo la rubia mirando al suelo.

-Qué va, solo somos buenos amigos. Además, olvidas que Temari tiene novio. Las chicas veis cosas donde no las hay, sois tan… ¿Y tú qué? ¿Ya te olvidaste de Sasuke? ¿Ahora te gusta Sai? Desde luego, tienes el gusto en el…

-¡Vale, ya calla!-gritó Ino, antes de que su amigo acabara la frase-.

-No sé qué tienen, pero sientes especial atracción ante los chicos cuyo nombre empieza por la letra S- dijo Shikamaru alzando una ceja, a la vez que soltaba una risotada.

-… y bueno, a lo que venía. Muchas gracias, por todo.

Ino se acercó más a él. Sus narices ya se rozaban, y por segunda vez se besaron, con diferencia de que este era un beso de amor, no un descuido, como el otro. Cuando se separaron, Ino susurró al oído del Nara:

-Te quiero…

-Yo tamb… ¡Qué problemático!


End file.
